Laser systems are used in a wide variety of civilian and military applications. Laser systems may be used, for example, for illuminating objects, determining distances (or ranging), detecting events, targeting objects, communications, and for a wide variety of other purposes. Recently, high-intensity laser illumination (or “dazzling”) has been used in various security-related applications (e.g. military checkpoints, border crossings, access control stations, etc.) and has proven to be an effective deterrent of potentially-hostile activity, thereby promoting stability and saving lives.
As is generally known, laser systems are not entirely without risk to human vision. Many applications require laser systems to be operated at power levels that may be considered detrimental to human vision. One generally-accepted criterion for assessing whether a laser is operating at a power level detrimental to human vision is known as the Nominal Ocular Hazard Distance (NOHD). Because a power density of a laser's output decreases with increasing distance from the laser due to beam spreading, a particular laser power level may be considered safe at longer ranges, but may become hazardous within a certain operating range near the laser. The NOHD defines a near-range exposure danger zone for human vision.
In many situations that involve relatively high power laser systems, protection protocols and systems have been developed that attempt to minimize harmful exposure to laser irradiation that may be detrimental to human vision. Such protocols and systems may include, for example, mandatory use of laser-safe goggles, laser beam enclosures (particularly within the NOHD), door-lock systems that automatically shut off laser systems upon entry, and various other safety measures. Although desirable results have been achieved, there are situations where the use of such conventional safety systems and protocols may be impractical or impossible.